


Falling Out

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Baekyeol ayrılınca Sehun yardım etmek için devreye girer. Ayrılmalarının sebebi kendi erkeğiyken ilişkiyi kurtarmaya yardım edebilecek midir?





	Falling Out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531194) by seisdemayo. 

[Gravity](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rEXhAMtbaec)

“Beni dinlemedin bile.” Baekhyun sakin bir tonda söyledi. Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek Kyungsoo’nun yanına oturmaya gittiğinde Baekhyun arka koltukta iç çekmişti.

Yine başka bir kavgalarıydı. Belki. Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Kavga ettiklerinde her zaman böyle mi olacaktı? Onu görmezden gelip tek başına oturmasına, tek başına yürümesine ve tek başına ağlamasına izin verecekti.

Önemli bir şey değildi. Ama Chanyeol yanlış düşünüyordu ve şimdi uzaklaşıyorlardı… yeniden. Jongin onun için her zaman iyi bir arkadaş olmuştu. Diğer arkadaşlar gibi normal davranıyorlardı. Normal arkadaşlar gibi gülüşüyorlardı. Normal arkadaşlar gibi birbirlerine gülümsüyorlardı. Ama Chanyeol her şeyi yanlış anlıyordu ve ne onu dinliyor ne de anlıyordu.

Baekhyun cam kenarında oturarak puslu yola bakıyordu. Sonraki saatlerde yurda ulaştıklarında yatağına oturmuştu. Kendini pat diye bırakarak odadaki diğer yatağa dönmüştü. Bir kere daha açıklamaya çalışmalı mıydı yoksa Chanyeol’un zamanla sakinleşmesine izin mi vermeliydi? Alt dudağını ısırarak tavana döndü, yaşadığı fiziksel ve duygusal stres bedenini yormuştu. Adım sesleri odada yankılandı ve Chanyeol’un sırtını kapıda görmüştü; ne onun yüzüne bakmış ne de onunla konuşmuştu.

“Chanyeol.” Yumuşak bir sesle seslendi. Uzun olan biraz durakladıktan sonra uzaklaşmıştı. O anda ne yaparsa yapsın kendisini dinlemeyecekti nasılsa.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Küçük kavgaları üyeler arasında sır değildi. Arkasındaki neden de öyle. Jongin, Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’le arasına mesafe koymuştu. Kavgalarına iyice bulaşmak istemiyordu. Baekhyun’dan özür dilemişti ama Baekhyun kafasını iki yana sallayarak kendisi özür dilemişti. İkisi pişmanlıklarını dile getirirken yanlarından Chanyeol geçmişti ve bu onu daha da sinirlendirmişti. Aslında bu ateşe odun eklemekti. O zamandan beri Jongin bir süredir Baekhyun’a yaklaşmıyordu.

Ancak bu durumdan kendini kurtarmayı ne kadar çok isterse istesin, gözdesi dahil olmayı seviyor gibi görünüyordu. Sehun, Jongin’in Baekhyun’a karşı öyle niyetleri olmadığını biliyordu. Durumu mükemmel şekilde anlıyordu ve bazen Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un de Sehun gibi anlayışlı olmasını diliyordu. Ama tabii ki iki tarafı da dışarıdan izleyen birisi olarak Sehun olaya karışmayı planlıyordu. Jongin onu vazgeçirmeye çalışmıştı ama diğeri ısrarcıydı.

“İkisi de hatalıyken aralarındaki sessizliğe dayanamıyorum. Ben müdahale etmezsem kimse aralarını düzeltmeyecek.”

Jongin iç çekti. Bu kadar heyecanlıyken yavru köpeği durdurmanın anlamı yoktu.

“Ayrıca biz böyle şeyler için kavga etmiyoruz. Bizden duyup öğrenmeliler.”

Jongin yeniden iç çektiğinde Sehun kollarını Jongin’in etrafına dolayarak yanağını sırtına yasladı. Jongin kafasını hafifçe salladı ve Sehun’un dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme belirdi. O ifade istediği her şeyi yapabileceği ve Jongin’in de ona izin vereceği anlamını taşıyordu.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Baekhyun uyuyakaldığının farkında değildi. Gözlerini açtığında odasının karardığını ve gecenin çöktüğünü fark etmişti. Gözleri bir süre bulanıktı ve gözlerindeki hassasiyeti hissetmişti. Ağlayarak mı uyuyakalmıştı? Odanın diğer tarafında bir hareketlilik oldu ve Baekhyun oturdu.

“Uyandığını fark etmedim.” Chanyeol’un sesi ne kızgın ne de ters çıkıyordu.

“Channie.” Baekhyun seslendi.

Chanyeol’un odanın diğer tarafından bir şey aldığını duydu.

“Bu gece Kyungsoo’nun odasında kalacağım ve yer değiştireceğiz.” Chanyeol hemen yanıtlamıştı.

Baekhyun’un ifadesi değişmişti. Yani hâlâ affedilmemişti. Chanyeol, Jongin’le yer değiştiriyordu. Ne içindi, gerçekten anlayamıyordu. Onu ve Jongin’i rahatsız etmesine gerek yoktu. Özellikle de Jongin ve Sehun beraberlerken. Chanyeol bunu neden göremiyordu?

“Sana daha ne kadar söylemeliyim?” Baekhyun yorgunca söyledi.

“Ne? Artık Jongin’le alakalı değil.” Chanyeol soğukça yanıtladı.

“O zaman neyle alakalı?”

“Bilmiyorum.”

Baekhyun dudaklarını büktü. Neden her zaman çocuk gibiydi? Ciddi bir konuşma yapabilselerdi halledeceklerdi. Ama o her zaman görmezden gelmeyi seçiyordu.

“Akşam yemeği yiyorlar.” Chanyeol odadan çıkmadan önce söyledi.

Baekhyun o gece odasına gelen Sehun’a minnettardı.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

“Hadi ama Baek.” Sehun ertesi sabah onu zorluyordu. Önceki gece bunu konuşacaklarını söylemişti. Eğer böyle kavga etmeye devam ederlerse bu gelecekleri için iyi olmayacaktı. Tabii ki Sehun ilişkilerini bir örnek göstermişti.

“Jongin ve ben diğer insanlar için kavga etmiyoruz. Yani, biliyorsun, kıskanacak birisi olduğundan değildi, ama… ahh ne dediğimi anladın sen. Böyle bir şey üzerine kavga etmemelisiniz.”

“Böyle düşünen ben değilim Sehun.” Baekhyun yenilgiyle konuştu.

“O zaman ona yavaşça açıklayacaksın—ah, Chanyeol buradaymış.” Sehun ellerini çırptı.

Chanyeol gözlerini Sehun ve Baekhyun arasında gezdiriyordu.

“Gel buraya.” Sehun uzun olanı Baekhyun’un yanına çekiştirdi.

“Siz, üyelere küçük kavganızla yük olmayın. Erkek adam gibi düzeltmelisiniz.” Sehun, Chanyeol’un göğsünü dürttüğünde diğeri kaşlarını çattı.

“Konuşalım.” Baekhyun yüzündeki ciddi ifadeyle derin nefes aldı ve Chanyeol’a baktı.

“Ne hakkında?”

“Bizim hakkımızda.”

Sehun ortada durmuş gözlerini ikili arasında hareket ettiriyordu. Chanyeol, Baekhyun’un bakışlarından kaçınıyordu ve Sehun bir şey diyecekken Jongin içeri girmişti.

“Hey Sehun. Gelip bana yardım eder misin?” Chanyeol’un gözlerine bakmıyordu ve diğeri de onunkilere bakmıyordu.

“Ama ben—“

“Hadi, Sehun.” Jongin ısrarcı ses tonunu kullanıyordu. Sehun yanındaki çifte bakarak bıkkınlıkla iç çekti.

“Siz konuşun.” Emretti ve Jongin’in yanına gitti.

“Bana bunu neden yapıyorsun?” Köşeye vardıklarında Sehun huysuzca Jongin’e söyleniyordu. Jongin’in yüzünde suçluluk ifadesi vardı.

“Onları yalnız bırakırsan daha iyi konuşacaklardır.”

“Ama görmek istiyorum.” Genç olan öfkelenmişti.

“Kavga olduğunda her zaman orada olamazsın Sehun.”

“Ama nasıl düzelttiklerini görmek istiyorum.” Sehun dudak bükerek Kai’ye suçlayıcı bir şekilde bakıyordu.

“Sen elinden geleni yaptın.”

“Eeeeeh.” Sehun oturma odasına gitmek için arkasını döndü.

Jongin elini tutarak onu kendine çekti.

“Görmek istiyorum~” Sehun sızlanıyordu.

Bir çift dudak kendi büzülmüş dudaklarına dokunmuştu. Sehun hemen sesini keserek düşünmeye başladı. Jongin cesurca öpücüğü ileri taşımıştı ve diğerinin alt dudağını dudakları arasına almıştı.

Birkaç saniye sonra geri çekildi.

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı ve bir gülümseme belirdi.

“Ah, seni inatçı küçük aptal.” Jongin saçlarını karıştırarak onu belinden kendine çekti. “Bunun olmasını istediğine dair içimde bir his var.”

Sehun arsızca sırıttı.

“Beni çok iyi tanıyorsun.”

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Ancak içerisi Sehun ve Kai’nin küçük anı gibi gitmiyordu.

“Neden beni dinlemek istemiyorsun?” Baekhyun sınırına gelmişti.

“Bırak beni, tamam mı? Barışmak için henüz hazır değilim.” Chanyeol kızgınca söyledi.

“Peki ne zaman hazır olacaksın? Seni bırakırsam her şey bir günde normale mi dönecek? Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmamı mı bekliyorsun? Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi? Öylece bırakmamı ve incitmemiş gibi davranmamı mı bekliyorsun? Sence de bu adil değil mi?!”

“Burada adil olmayan ben değilim.”

“Yani adil olmayan benim. Yani köşede oturup beni görmezden gelmeni, benden kaçmanı izleyeceğim ve sen hazır olduğunda sana gülümseyip ‘selam seni özledim’ diyeceğim ve ardından senin için her şey iyi olacak ama benim için değil. Neresi adil bunun?”

“İstemiyorsan bekleme.”

Baekhyun kelimelerini yutmuştu. Kalbi sıkışıyordu.

“Neden böylesin?”

Chanyeol az önce dediklerinin etkisini fark edince yanıt vermedi.

Gözyaşları Baekhyun’un gözlerinin kenarlarında birikmişti, bakışlarını yere indirerek konsantre olmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ne bu?” Baekhyun devam etti. “Ya düzeltiriz ya da şu anda bitiririz. Sen seç.”

Chanyeol’un boğazından sinirli bir hırıltı döküldü.

“Abartıyorsun.”

“Ve sen de çocuk gibi davranıyorsun.” Baekhyun karşılık verdi, yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı.

“Seni başkasıyla gördüğüm için canım sıkıldığından değil, sadece kendime biraz zaman istedim. Strese giriyorum ve bu çok yorucu.”

Baekhyun’un dudaklarından bir hıçkırık kaçtı.

“O zaman sana ihtiyacın olan zamanı vereceğim. Kendine zaman istiyorsun? İstediğin kadar sahip olabilirsin. Benimle artık bir şey yapmak istemiyorsan gelip yüzüme söyle, zamanı bahane olarak kullanma. Yorulduysan bana gelip söylemeliydin. Bundan yorulan tek kişi sen değilsin.”

“Ciddi değildim.” Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak sakinleşmeye çalıştı.

“Sadece söyle Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’un sesi yükseldi. Diğer üyelerin bir yerlerden dinlediklerini biliyordu ama şu anda umurunda değildi. Sehun’a, nazik sözlerine ve dün geceki tavsiyelerine üzülüyordu. İşe yaramamıştı. Şu anda daha da fazla uzaklaşıyorlardı. Ve şu anda duygularıyla artık başa çıkamıyordu.

“Kes şunu.” Chanyeol tıslayarak ona kızgınlıkla bakıyordu.

“O zaman ben söylerim.” Baekhyun’un sesi daha güçlü çıkıyordu ama gerisini zayıf bir fısıltıyla tamamlamıştı. “Bitti.”

Chanyeol yumruklarını sıkmıştı. Baekhyun arkasına dönerek odasına koştu.

İlk yumruk duvara çarpmıştı. Chanyeol arkasında üyelerle eli yumruktan dolayı kızarmış bir halde orada dikiliyordu.

Sehun, Baekhyun’un arkasından gitmeye çalıştığında Jongin sertçe Sehun’un elini tutmuştu ama diğeri başını sallayarak durmuştu. Baekhyun’un biraz yalnız kalması gerekiyordu.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Baekhyun ve Jongin’in birkaç arkadaşça anından dolayı partide çıkan kıskançlığın ufak bir kavgasıydı. Ama daha da büyümüştü ve diğeri her şeyi bırakarak bitirmişti.

Durmuştu. Ama her şey durmuştu.

Chanyeol biraz yalnız kalmak isteyerek koltukta uyumayı seçmişti. Baekhyun erken karar verseydi ilk giden olurdu ama Chanyeol eşyalarını alan ilk kişi olmuştu ve Baekhyun odada tek kalmıştı.

Çok ağlamıştı. Çok, durmadan. Ama kimsenin görmesine izin vermemişti. Sehun geceyi onunla geçirebileceğini söylediğinde Baekhyun onu reddetmişti. Bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyordu. Ne şimdi ne hiç.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

“Anlamıyorum.” Sehun’un sesi endişe doluydu. Bir gün beraber Jongin’in yatağında sarılarak yatıyorlardı. Kyungsoo ikisine biraz gizlilik vermek için isteksizce odayı terk etmişti.

“Ufak bir yanlış anlaşılmadan dolayı neden böyle oldular?” Kaşlarını şaşkınlıkla çatmıştı.

“Bazen…” Jongin başladı. “İki kişi aynı anda incindiğinde durum başa çıkılamayacak kadar olur. Düzgün düşünemedikleri için yanlış kararlar verirler.”

“O zaman böyle bir durumda, incinmeden önce bile, bu yanlış anlaşılmayı önceden düzeltebilirlerdi.” Sehun derin düşüncelere dalmıştı. Chanyeol’un hatalı olduğunu biliyordu ama Baekhyun daha da kötüleştirmişti. Bu onu rahatsız ediyordu.

“Düzeltebilirlerdi.” Jongin, Sehun’un şakağını öptü. “Ama insanlar eşsiz ve birbirinden farklıdır. Senin doğru olduğunu düşündüğün şey onların düşünceleriyle aynı olmayabilir. Onların kendi yollarını bulmasına izin ver bu sefer Sehun. Bırak.”

“Biz…” Sehun doğru kelimeyi arıyordu. “Böyle bir duruma düşmeyeceğiz, değil mi?”

“Hayır.” Kai serinkanlılıkla cevap verdi. “Birbirimize bağlı kaldığımız sürece, fiziksel olarak değil, duygusal ve mantıksal olarak da, düşeceğimizi sanmıyorum.” Küçük bir çocuktan farksız olan Sehun’u ikna etmeye çalışarak konuştu ve gülümsedi.

Sehun gülümseyerek karşılık verdi ve sevgilisine sokuldu. Tabii ki, düşmeyeceklerdi.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Ya da Sehun çok erken sonuca varmıştı.

“Özür dilerim…” Jongin duraklayarak iyi görünen Baekhyun’a baktı. Kendisini geri çekiyordu ya da iyi bir aktördü.

“Sen bunun bir parçası bile değilsin, bu karışık durum için kendini suçlama.” Baekhyun ona yatıştırıcı bir gülümseme verdi.

“Ama nasılsa, ben—“

Baekhyun yorgunca kafasını salladı.

“Kimse suçlu değil. Muhtemelen dahil olman kötü bir zamanlamaydı. Unutalım gitsin.”

Jongin arkadaşına endişeyle bakıyordu. “İyi olduğuna emin misin?”

Baekhyun kafasını salladı. “Olacağım.”

Genç olan elini omzuna koydu. “İçine atma. Sehun senin için çok endişeleniyor. Ben de.”

Diğerinin yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme belirdi. “Teşekkürler. Sehun’a iyi olduğumu söyle. Endişelenmenize gerek yok. Ben iyiyim.”

Jongin herhangi bir işaret arıyordu ama Baekhyun kafasını eğmişti ve yüzünde minik bir gülümseme vardı.

“Duygularını hep içine atıyorsun.”

“Her zaman değil.” Baekhyun düzeltti.

“Olsun, içine atma.” Jongin nazikçe omzunu okşayarak saçlarını karıştırdı.

Baekhyun burnunu kırıştırarak dişlerini ortaya çıkardı. Bir anlığında gerçekten mutlu görünmüştü. Ama ikisi de gerçek olmadığını biliyordu.

Jongin kollarını ona doladı. Basit, sessiz ve küçük bir sarılma anı yaşıyorlardı. Kelimelere gerek yoktu yoksa Baekhyun önünde parçalara ayrılabilirdi. Ve Jongin bunu biliyordu.

“İyi olacaksın.”

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Sehun onları uzaktan izliyordu ve kalbini sıkıştıran rahatsız hissi inkar edemiyordu.

“Yani sen de hissediyorsun.” Chanyeol arkasından konuştu. Chanyeol’un ikiliyi izlediğini fark etmemişti.

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Sehun anlamamazlıktan geldi. “Ben çok iyi anlıyorum. Hepimiz arkadaşız.”

“Kimi kandırıyorsun?”

Sehun önündeki adama baktı. Chanyeol’un gözlerindeki stresi ilk kez görüyordu. O da çok ağlıyordu ve Baekhyun’un sakin figürünün tersine Chanyeol sefil bir haldeydi; iyi olduğunu söylese bile kimse ona inanmıyordu.

“Chanyeol, eğer birisi senin için önemliyse önce ona güvenmeyi öğrenmelisin. Onu arkadaşlarından ayıramazsın.”

“Demek istediğim bu değil.” Chanyeol iç çekti, açıklamaya devam edecekti ama susmayı tercih etmişti.

“Eğer hâlâ senin için önemliyse, o zaman onu buradan izleyerek ne yapıyorsun? Onunda sefil halde olduğu belli.”

Chanyeol cevap vermemişti. Arkası dönük olan Baekhyun’a bakmaya devam ediyordu. Baekhyun son sözleri söylemeden önce hatalı olduğunu anlamıştı. Ama artık çok geçti.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

“Baekhyun’u bize katılması için davet etmeli miyiz?” Sehun ve ikisi odada film izlemek üzereyken Jongin önermişti.

“Yalnız olmalı.” Jongin ekledi.

Bu Sehun’u şaşırtmıştı biraz. Son zamanlarda Baekhyun konuşmalarına çok dahil olmaya başlamıştı. Bu hiçbir şeydi, kendini ikna ediyordu ama neden her zaman garip hissediyordu.

“Etmeli miyiz?” Sehun sordu.

“Ben onu çağırırım.”

Baekhyun da onlara katılmıştı. Üçü beraber izlemişlerdi ve filmin sıkıcı kısmında Jongin onu eğlendirmişti. Sehun bazen onunla gülmüştü ama bazen sessiz kalmıştı. Belki de şu anda Chanyeol’u anlıyordu.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Sehun bir gün Jongin, Baekhyun’u yemeğe çıkarana kadar bu durumu çok önemsememişti. Jongin ona önceden söyleseydi çok önemli bir şey olmazdı. Eve geldikleri zaman öğrenmişti.

Sehun bazı üyeler film izlerken oturma odasında boşluğu izliyordu. Kaşları katılmıştı ve Baekhyun’un kendisini izlediğinin farkında değildi.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

“Jongin, Sehun.” Baekhyun o gece daha çok Jongin’e seslenmişti. Farkına varamayacak kadar kör değildi.

“Sehun’a ne olmuş?”

“Ona odaklanamaz mısın?” Baekhyun açıklamadan işaret etti.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” Jongin anlamayarak sordu. İfadesi masumdu.

“Bence…” Baekhyun gözlerini kapattı. “Üzülüyor.”

“Bana bir şey demedi.”

“Tabii ki demez.” Baekhyun açıkça söyledi. “Yani. Bilmiyorum. Belki de Sehun bizim farkımızdadır.”

“Farkında mı? Bu kötü bir şey mi? Yani, yardım etmeye çalışıyorum biliyorsun. O da senin için endişeleniyor.”

“Konu o değil.” Büyük olan durakladı. “Bazen, normal olmayan bir şey hissedersin. Ve önce kafa karışıklığına sonra da yanlış anlaşılmaya dönüşür.” Tecrübeyle konuşuyordu.

“Yani sen…”

Baekhyun kafasını salladı.

“Ama öyle değildir.”

“Ben çok iyiyim. Benim için endişelenme artık.”

Jongin arkadaşına bakıyordu, demeye çalıştığını anlamıştı.

“Gidip Sehun’u bulayım.”

Baekhyun ona el salladı.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Jongin onu bulduğunda Sehun yatağında uzanıyordu. Kapıyı açmadan önce çalmıştı.

“Jongin?”

“Selam.” Jongin selamlayarak karanlık odaya girdi. Joonmyun ortalıkta görünmüyordu, muhtemelen hâlâ oturma odasındaydı. Oda karanlıktı ve ışığı açmaya gerek duymadı.

“Sehun’uma iyi geceler diyemedim.” Sevimli davranıyordu.

Sehun güldü.

“Bu çok garip Jongin.”

“Ne? Değil.” Rahatça Sehun’un yatağının kenarına oturdu.

Sehun, Jongin’in saçlarına uzandı ve okşayarak yüzünden çekti. Karanlıkta sessizce yüzünü inceliyordu, dudakları büzülmüştü ve Jongin’in fark ettiğini bilerek öyle durdu.

“Sorun nedir?” Jongin sordu. Sehun’un dokunuşundan gergin ve emin olmadığını anlayabiliyordu.

“Hiç.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Her ne ise endişelenmene gerek yok.” Jongin kendinden emin bir şekilde söyledi.

“Öyle mi?” Sehun kendi kendine mırıldandı ama Jongin duymuştu.

Eğildi. “Evet, endişelenmemelisin.”

Sehun zoraki bir gülümseme sundu.

Jongin iç çekti. “Gel, otur hadi.” Yanındaki boş alanı işaret etti.

Sehun kıpırdanarak Jongin’in önüne oturdu, yavru köpek bakışlarıyla sevgilisine bakıyordu.

Jongin onu kollarıyla sarmaladı.

“Birincisi, şüphelerini ve güvensizliklerini bırakmalısın.”

Sehun yüzünü boynuna gömdü.

“İkincisi, böyle bir duruma düşmeyeceğimizi söylemedik mi?”

Sehun’un yüzüne şaşkınlık yansımıştı. Fark etmediğini sanıyordu.

“Üçüncüsü, sen tekim, biriciğimsin. Bunu biliyorsun.”

Sehun kollarını sırtına doladı ve ona daha sıkı sarıldı.

“Bazı şeyleri zannetmiyorum demek değil. Ama bazen bir yanlış anlaşılma iki taraf incinmeden düzeltilmelidir.” Jongin hafifçe gülümsedi. Sehun burnunu çekmişti.

“Bu birisi senin için çok mu önemli?” Hıçkırıklarını bastırırken sesi çatlak çıkmıştı.

Jongin onu sakinleştirmek için elini sırtında aşağı yukarı gezdiriyordu. “Her şeyden ve herkesten fazla.”

Sehun’un ağzından hıçkırık ve kıkırtı arası bir ses çıktı.

“Hey, duygularını karıştırma.” Jongin şakayla söyleyince Sehun ona hafifçe vurmuştu.

“Hepsi senin hatan.”

“Özür dilerim?” Önerdi.

Sehun iç çekti. “Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un da böyle kolayca barışmalarını nasıl da isterdim.”

Jongin yanağını sıktırdı. “Benim için endişelenmeyi bıraktın şimdi başkası için endişeleniyorsun. Sehun, kendine daha fazla kalp kırıklığı yaratma.”

“Etrafımdaki insanları görmek beni üzüyor.”

“Onlara zaman ver. Yakında birbirlerine döneceklerini biliyorum. Çok geçmeden yıkılacaklar, fark etmedin mi?”

Sehun gülümsedi. “Ettim.”

Jongin rahatlamayla gülümsedi. “Ne fark etmedin biliyor musun?”

“Ne—“

Jongin onu öptü. Jongin öpücüğü derinleştirirken ve bir eliyle sırtından destek alırken Sehun’un gözleri titreşerek kapanmıştı.

“Bunun geleceğini fark etmemiştim.” Sehun öpücükleri arasında fısıldadı ve Jongin alt dudağını nazikçe ısırdığında kıkırdadı.

Gece devam etmişti. ‘Gece boyu öpücük’ kısmı hayata geçmişti.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

Baekhyun odasından çıkmak üzereyken birisi girmişti. Kimin girdiğine bakmamıştı bile. Birkaç gündür odasında kimseyi görmemişti.

Chanyeol kapıda durmuş Baekhyun’dan gözlerini kaçırıyordu. Baekhyun bir şey demeden Chanyeol’un konuşmasını bekliyordu.

“Bir şey almak için gelmiştim.”

Baekhyun nefesini tuttuğunu fark etmemişti. O yüzden derin nefes aldı ve kenara çekilerek Chanyeol’un odalarına girmesine izin verdi. Çıkmak üzereyken Chanyeol yeniden konuşmuştu.

“Sensin.” diye fısıldadı.

Baekhyun donmuştu.

“Özür dilerim.”

Uzun olan direkt Baekhyun’un gözlerine bakıyordu.

“Özür dilerim, Baekhyun.”

Bir şey demedi.

“Hatalı olduğumu biliyordum. Başından beri hatalıydım. Ve bu, bu doğru şey değil. Ama nasıl olduğunu söylersen düzeltmeye gönüllüyüm. Affet beni?”

“İstediğini şu anda elde etmen çok kolay olmaz mı?”

“O zaman beni zorla.” Yalvarıyordu.

“Kalıcı olarak durup bir daha devam etmemeye ne dersin?”

“Öyle değil.” Chanyeol yaklaştı ve Baekhyun alnındaki çizgileri fark etmişti. Fiziksel olarak oldukça çok strese girmişti.

Baekhyun sessiz kalmıştı.

“Ciddi misin?” Chanyeol korkarak sordu. Baekhyun gerçekten de bitirmek mi istiyordu? Tamamen?

Baekhyun’un kalbini sıkıştırıyordu bir şey.

“Beni affetmenin tek yolu buysa eğer…” Chanyeol’un gözleri sulanmaya başlamıştı ve bakışlarını kaçırdı.

“Aynı hatayı yapmaktan kaçınmamızı istiyorum sadece.”

“Bir daha olmayacak.” Chanyeol hemen yemin etmişti.

“Tutamayacağın sözler verme.”

“Tutmak için elimden geleni yapacağım.”

Baekhyun boyun eğerek iç çekti.

“Baekhyun, seni geri alabilir miyim? Sensiz sefil bir haldeyim. Ayrılmamızı istemiyorum. Duygularımın karışmasına izin verecek kadar aptaldım. Seni dinlemediğim için aptaldım. Hareketlerimle seni incittiğim için aptalım. Ama yemin ederim, seni bir daha uzaklaştırmayacağım. Asla. Hiç. Sensiz kendimi hayal bile edemiyorum ve son birkaç gün boş ve sefil haldeydi. Sensiz hiçbir şeyin anlamı yok.”

“Shhh.” Baekhyun dudaklarına parmağını koydu. Elini geri çekerek kaş çattı.

Chanyeol bir süre ona baktıktan sonra kocaman, sıkıca sarıldı. Baekhyun’un omuzlarında ağlamaya başlamıştı.

“Hâlâ çocuk gibisin.” Baekhyun hıçkırarak söyledi.

“Çok özür dilerim. Sen haklıydın. Çocuk gibi davrandım. Hiç dinlemedim. Ve—“

“Hiç dinlemedin.” Baekhyun onu suçladı.

“Üzgünüm.” Aklına kazınana kadar bu cümleleri söyleyecekti. “Özür dilerim.”

“Aptal.” Baekhyun alçak sesle mırıldandı, yaşlar gözlerinden akıyordu.

“Bu aptal seni seviyor ve sana aynı anda acı veriyor, özür dilerim.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Bu aptala delicesine aşık olmak benim suçum.”

Chanyeol eliyle kendi ve Baekhyun’un yaşlarını nazikçe sildi. “Seni ağlattığım için özür dilerim.”

“Gözyaşlarımı hak eden insanlar için ağlarım.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol nefesini yüzüne verdi.

Yaşlarla ıslanmış bir yüz Chanyeol’a bakıyordu.

“Seni seviyorum.”

Baekhyun’un gözlerinden daha fazla yaş akmaya başladı.

Chanyeol eğlenerek yüzünü buruşturdu.

“İtirafımla ağlamamalısın.” Parmağıyla bir damlayı sildi.

“Gerçek hissettirdi.” Baekhyun alaylanıyordu.

“Bu daha fazla gerçek hissettirecek.”

Chanyeol eğilerek aralarındaki mesafeyi kapattı. Baekhyun tatlı ve nazik öpücükleri arasında iç geçirmişti.

“Çok gerçek hissettirmedi. Bir daha denesek mi?” Baekhyun dudak büküyordu.

Chanyeol gülerek onu başka bir öpücüğün içine çekti, bu seferki daha gerçekçiydi.

☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡☆彡★彡

“Beni dinlemedin bile.” Baekhyun sakin bir tonda söyledi. Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek Kyungsoo’nun yanına oturmaya gittiğinde Baekhyun arka koltukta iç çekmişti.

Sehun, Jongin’e bakarak onaylamaz bir halde kafasını salladı. Jongin kavga eden iki aşk kuşuna kaşını kaldırarak bakıyordu.

Kyungsoo hafifçe öksürdü. Chanyeol yenilgiyle iç çekti. Arkasına dönerek sevgilisine seslendi.

“Baek.” Chanyeol ona dönmüştü. Baekhyun onu duymamış gibi davranıyordu. Chanyeol ikinci kez iç çekti. Yeniden Baekhyun’un yanına oturdu ve başını omzuna yaslayarak parmaklarını birbirine kenetledi.

“Tamam, dinleyeceğim.”

Baekhyun of çekti.

“Özür dilerim.” Yanağını öpünce Baekhyun kızarmıştı.

“Bunu görmedim.” Kyungsoo yüzünü önde oturan Junmyeon'a çevirdi.

Sehun kıkırdayarak elini Jongin’inkine kenetledi. Sehun, Jongin’i öpmek için kendine çekerken Kyungsoo’nun baktığından emin olmuştu. Kyungsoo tüm yolculuk boyunca kendini uyumaya zorladı ve sonraki birkaç gün bir daha Jongin, ya da Sehun, ya da Chanyeol ya da Baekhyun’la aynı odada uyumamaya yemin etti. Junmyeon ona cevap vererek konuştu.

“Koltuğu senin için ayırırım.”

_ **The END.** _


End file.
